Texas Saiyan
by The King of Soda
Summary: One day, a group of strange arrivals move into Arlen, Texas, and little do any of the inhabitants know the disruption these extraordinary visitors would bring with them to the quiet little suburb... Rated T for now, but the rating may change.


Texas Saiyan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or _King of the Hill_.

CHAPTER 1: The New Neighbors

The sun was just rising over Arlen, Texas, and in a back alleyway behind a certain house in a certain little cul-de-sac, four people could be found beginning their daily routine; standing near the fence with beer cans in hand.

"Yup," a tall, sturdy man with cropped brown hair, a white shirt, and blue jeans said, sipping on his beer.

"Yup," another man agreed, this one with a red baseball cap, sunglasses, a brown shirt with pockets over a white shirt underneath, dark denim pants, a belt, and two wristwatches, taking a long drag from the cigarette he was holding.

"Yup," the third man said, who was overweight, mostly balding, and wore a white undershirt, a belt, and blue jeans.

"Yo," the last man, who was tall and thin with blonde hair, a black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" the first man asked.

"No, talking about, dang, old, I ain't heard no news, didn't hear nothing, what are you talking about, Hank, old, man?" the fourth man inquired, the words he was using fumbling over each other in a rush.

"I bet he's talking about the government's plan to use illegal food additives to reduce the IQ in this country so that _they_ can sneak into our homes and put tracking chips under our skin," the second man drawled. "Once they've done that, they'll be able to herd us together in their plans to offer us as a food source to their alien overlords."

The other three shot an annoyed look at him.

"I read about it in _The National Enquirer_," the man said, shrugging.

"No, Dale, stop acting like a jackass for two seconds," Hank said. "I'm talking about the Jackson place. It looks like someone's bought it."

"Oh, I used to love that place," the third man interjected. "I always drove by there on Tuesdays and Thursdays on my way home from the base, trying to get Cindy to notice me. I'd hoped we might be able to hit it off. Her husband dumped her three years ago, and I figured that the two of us would have a lot in common. You know, things haven't felt right since... well, you know."

Hank sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's been six years, Bill," he said. "Lenore's not coming back."

"I know, but it's been so lonely without her," Bill said sadly.

"Hey, hey, Bill," Dale said. "Maybe this new neighbor will be a woman, someone even _hotter_ than Cindy Jackson."

"You really think so?" Bill asked, his expression becoming hopeful.

"Maybe... but probably not!" Dale said.

Dale and Boomhauer burst out laughing. Bill looked positively devastated.

"Dang, old, good one, Gribble, man," Boomhauer said. "Ain't no way in hell, man."

"Come on, guys, don't wind him up like that," Hank said.

Just then, a moving truck entered the alley and pulled up in front of a slightly decrepit house.

"Oh, look, Hank," Dale said. "Here come the new arrivals now."

Hank looked pleasantly surprised.

"Well, they sure are prompt," he chuckled approvingly. "That house was only sold yesterday."

The doors to the truck flew open, and two people stepped out. The first was a teenage boy, sixteen years old, with black hair, a bandana, and simple clothing, a yellow T-shirt, black pants, and sneakers. The second occupant was a tall, beautiful female with two bows in her hair and plain clothes, a simple white shirt hugging at her chest and blue jeans that clung tightly to her sensuous form, highlighting every detail and leaving little to the imagination. Everything about her seemed to emanate sexiness.

Bill's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Hot dang," he said. "I think I'm in love."

"Talking about, dang, old, I ain't seen no beauty like that in a long time, no sir, man," Boomhauer said, equally stricken.

Meanwhile, Dale was tapping his chin, his features drawn together in a thoughtful frown.

"Odd," he muttered to himself. "Vexing. Puzzling. Is it possible...?"

He let out a loud gasp.

"Of course!" he said. "It's so obvious! I must investigate this!"

With that, he turned and headed back toward his house.

Hank sighed in exasperation. "I swear, that jackass is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

Meanwhile, the two arrivals had walked around to the back of the moving truck. The woman uncoupled the hatch and the door slid up into the seam. The young man grabbed a really big box and easily lifted it like it weighed absolutely nothing. Hank Hill thought nothing about this, assuming there was something light in the moving box. Little did he and his friends know the box weighed twenty pounds or that their new neighbors were quite literally from out of this world.

"Where do you want this, Mom?" the boy said.

The woman turned and looked at her son. "Just put it anywhere, dear. We can unpack later."

"Okay, whatever you say," the young man said, heading up the sidewalk with the box in his arms.

The woman grabbed a box and headed after her son, but before she could enter the yard, she found her path blocked by Bill.

"Hello there, pretty lady," Bill babbled.

The woman smiled, and for all her years, it made her look like a child.

"Oh, hi there," she said brightly. "My name is Kaede Son."

"Kaede Son," Bill breathed. "What a beautiful name. I see you've got a lot of boxes there. You just moving in?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes. Ever since my husband died, I've felt lonely. I'm hoping moving here will be a fresh start."

"Oh, even better!" Bill exclaimed. "Since you're new in town, I'd be honored if you'd let me show you around..."

"Dang, old, no way, man, I saw her first, you find your own girl, man!" Boomhauer said, pushing Bill out of the way.

"No way! I saw her first!" Bill protested, shoving Boomhauer back.

The two soon began tussling with one another, which promptly ended when Hank came over and pulled both apart.

"Come on, now, you two, break it up," Hank reprimanded. "Don't act like a pair of jackasses."

"I'm busy anyway," Kaede said, brushing past them and heading up the path. "Maybe some other time."

"Hold on," Hank called. Kaede stopped and turned around. "Are you sure you don't want some help with all of these boxes? Some of them look mighty dang heavy, and I wouldn't be very neighborly if I didn't offer a helping hand."

Kaede smiled again, although this time it looked a little melancholy. "My son and I can manage, but thanks anyway."

She turned back and entered the house. On her way, she met the boy from before.

"The people here sure seem nice," Kaede commented.

The boy hung his head sadly. "Yes, but it's not home. It can never be as good as that place was."

"Oh, Gohan, honey," Kaede said, putting the box down and reaching out to embrace her son.

"Why, Mom?" the boy named Gohan cried. "Why did we have to move?"

Kaede felt the tears leaking out of her eyes too now.

"That place was too painful for me, dear," she said. "There were so many happy times there with you, me, and your father... if we stayed there any longer it would have gotten to me. Here we can start over. It seems like a nice place to live, doesn't it?"

"That's not the problem!" Gohan choked, shaking his head.

"Why?" Kaede said. "What's wrong, Gohan-chan?"

"Dad... Dad lived in that house..." Gohan breathed. "I-It's all we have left of him! He's gone for good now!"

"Oh, Gohan..." Kaede said softly, tightening her arms around him. "How long have you been bottling this up?"

"For a while now," Gohan said, wiping away some of his tears. "I-I didn't want to burden you with this. You were so happy about moving and Goten and Nyuu-chan thought it was a great new adventure, so what right did I have to interfere in your happiness?"

"Your happiness matters to me too, sweetheart," Kaede said. She reached up and straightened his bangs with a sigh. "And we both know Goku-kun would want us both to be happy. That's why we decided to move. That place holds too many memories, and they were suffocating us. It's time to let go of the past, son, and look toward the future."

"I-I never thought of it that way," Gohan admitted.

Kaede let her son go, but laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. Gohan looked up at her.

"I know this place doesn't seem so great right now, but I promise you'll learn to love it," Kaede vowed. "And I promise to do everything I can to make our new house seem every bit as nice as our old house, and more."

Gohan brightened considerably at that and gave his mother a quick hug.

"Thanks, Mom!" he said happily. "I just know everything is going to be all right as long as we've got you!"

Kaede laughed. "Thanks, Gohan-chan."

Meanwhile, outside, Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer had returned to their usual place by the fence.

"So, what'd you guys think of the new neighbors?" Bill asked. "Personally, I think that Kaede is one in a million. Yup. She's got a fine son and I think she and me are gonna learn to get along real good."

"Dang, old, no way, man, I got her first," Boomhauer interjected. "I called dibs, man."

"Nah-uh!" Bill protested. "You always get every single woman that comes your way! Can't I have this one time in my life where somebody likes me more than you? What have you got against me being happy, huh?"

"Talking about, you're out of your gotdang mind, man," Boomhauer said. "She likes me more than she likes you, dang, old, giving me the eye, man, I could feel something between us, man, I tell you what."

"No!" Bill said. "I've been hurt too many times! You're not getting Kaede! You only wanna use her!"

"Boys, boys, cut this out or I'm gonna kick both of your asses!" Hank said, trying to break up the ruckus.

"Excuse me, sirs," a young, childish voice piped up.

Hank and his friends turned to look at the little boy that had joined them. He was wearing a small cap, but it was the color of his hair that grabbed their attention. A bright reddish-pink, it stood out and made him very noticeable.

"Do you any of you know where my Nii-chan and mother are?" the child inquired innocently.

"You must mean the new neighbors," Hank said. "Odd. I wonder why I didn't see you in the moving truck."

"Oh, that's because I flew here!" the little boy chirped cheerfully.

Hank laughed indulgently. "Sure you did, son." It was then that he noticed the boy's unusual hair color. "Say, what's the matter with your hair?" He drew closer and inspected it for himself. "Is it dyed?" Then he frowned. "Do you parents know you've dyed your hair, son?"

Goten reached up and pulled on a lock.

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked. "That's my natural hair color!"

Hank sighed, his suspicions confirmed. _The boy must be going through one of those "phases_,_"_ he thought disdainfully.

"Well, your mother just moved in over there," Hank said, pointing behind him at the house Kaede and Gohan were moving into. "She had another boy with her that I guess could be your... Nii-chan, whatever that is."

"Thanks!" the little boy said, running over with the joyful enthusiasm of young children everywhere.

Kaede and Gohan were finishing up the boxes when the boy ran up.

"Oh, hey, Goten," Gohan said cheerfully. "When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago," the boy called Goten said happily. "Do you and Mom need some help with the boxes?"

Kaede smiled. "No, we're almost finished. It'd be a waste of energy now." It was then that she noticed something peculiar, and she let out a startled cry of surprise. Gohan glanced around in curiosity. "Goten, what happened to your hair?"

Goten reached up and tugged on his hair.

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Goten asked. "My hair's the same as it always was."

"I thought I told you to dye your hair!" she said sternly. "We can't have people around here knowing the truth about us."

"Um... why does my hair have to die to do that?" Goten asked innocently.

Gohan fell over. Kaede sighed in exasperation.

"I meant dye," she explained. "Change your hair color. What else did you think that little bottle near your nightstand was meant for?"

Goten rubbed his stomach and twisted his mouth into an expression of disgust.

"I thought it was for eating!" Goten said distastefully. "Man, did it taste bad!"

Now it was Kaede's turn to fall over. Gohan laughed.

"Don't ever change, Goten-chan," he said. "You remind me so much of Father."

Kaede sighed. "Well, you should get inside, Goten. We can't let the neighbors see you."

"Oh, that's okay!" Goten chirped. "Four grown-ups already saw me!"

And he raced into the yard to play, oblivious to the look of shock that came across Kaede's face.

"What should I do with him, Gohan?" Kaede said mournfully. "He doesn't take anything seriously."

"Just like Dad," Gohan said wistfully.

Kaede blinked, then looked over at the yard where Goten was busy chasing after a butterfly. She was suddenly assaulted by the image of a much younger boy with spiky hair, only black, holding his stomach and laughing goofily with all the innocence of a child. Tears prickled at her eyes as, without warning, her face split in a wide, nostalgic grin.

"Yes," she whispered. "Just like Goku."

With that, the three headed into the house to get accommodated to their new surroundings, unaware of the rustling in their bushes. After a moment, Dale popped up from behind a bush with his tape recorder in hand. He pressed a button on the recorder and started speaking slowly and quietly to himself as he did so, almost as if he was afraid he'd be overheard.

"'January 12, Sunday, 1997,'" he said. "'Observed new neighbors arriving in our unsuspecting little neighborhood. Noted oddities in the neighbors, specifically the mother. Do not know how, but have seen her somehow before. Is possible she was part of a secret government project that resulted in a total erasure of memories. Will continue to investigate."

And Dale lowered himself back into the bushes, with no one the wiser that he was there.

"'Note to self,'" his voice floated back a second later. "'Must buy new batteries.'"

* * *

Hey, sorry for taking this down so suddenly. Anyway, it's back. Any advice on how to improve this would be highly appreciated. This story borrows elements heavily from the _Dragon Ball Z_/_Elfen Lied_ fanfic, _A New Beginning_, as well as the sequel fanfic which I have planned, one where Gohan, Goten, and a third kid, a little girl known as Nyuu, are Saiyan/Diclonius hybrids. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
